There exist self-balancing stand-up personal transporters, which require the user to stand upright, and to tilt their center of gravity, and to use their toes and heels, to control the motion. The motion is very flexible, going back and forth, and turning on the spot very quickly, with surprising dexterity. Some have two wheels, with an upright staff which the user holds. Some are just two wheels, on which the user balances, and some are a single wheel.